sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Łzy Usagi! Szklane pantofelki na urodziny
Łzy Usagi! Szklane pantofelki na urodziny (jap. うさぎ涙! 誕生日にガラスの靴を Usagi namida! Tanjōbi ni garasu no kutsu wo) – 12 (101) odcinek trzeciej serii anime, w którym zaczyna się wątek walki o czyste serce Usagi. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 2 lipca 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w laboratorium ojca Hotaru. Profesor pyta się Kaolinite, czy już znalazła osobę o czystym sercu, na którą można zapolować. Kaolinite informuje, że znalazła osobę tak szlachetną, że na pewno posiada ona talizman. Profesor tylko się cieszy i mówi Kaolinite, że do tej misji odda w jej ręce najlepszego z wszystkich daimonów. Tak oto profesor Tomoe tworzy daimona Cenicienta. W tym samym czasie Usagi chodzi po centrum Tokio. Przygląda jej się Kaolinite. Już po chwili Usagi zauważa w "szklarni" błyszczące, wykonane z najczystszego kryształu pantofelki. Dziewczynie bardzo się podobają buty. Pomyślała sobie, że chciałaby mieć takie same szklane pantofelki jak Kopciuszek. Kaolinite postanowiła dalej się przyglądać Usagi, by wiedzieć, czy to dobra sytuacja na atak. Usagi biegnie do Mamoru, ponieważ chce, by jej kupił pantofle w ten ważny dzień. Gdy podchodzi do chłopaka, prosi go o buciki, mówiąc, że wie, co to za ważny dzień, w którym powinien jej kupić jakiś prezent. Mamoru zgaduje, że to rocznica ich poznania lub rocznica, od kiedy są parą, ale po chwili Usagi wpada w rozpacz i wymierza chłopakowi policzek. Po drodze do parku siada na ławce i spotyka Harukę i Michiru. Michiru daje Usagi chusteczkę, pytając, co się stało. Usagi odpowiada, że Mamoru zapomniał o jej urodzinach. Haruka zaleca się do Usagi pytając, czy ma jakąś szansę, a Michiru mówi, by nie żartowała. Haruka oczywiście upiera się, że nie żartuje, a gdy dotyka Usagi i ją podrywa, na co dziewczyna sobie przypomina, że miała iść do swoich przyjaciółek. Haruka mówi, że Usagi potrafi być słodka jak cukierek i że trudno jej wytrzymać bez tej dziewczyny. Usagi idzie się zapytać dziewcząt, czy pamiętały o jej wielkim dniu, ale te odpowiadają, że to kiepska wymówka i Usagi i tak się będzie uczyć. Dziewczyna wpada w płacz, ponieważ Mamoru zapomniał, a dziewczyny uważają to za wymówkę. Przychodzi do świątyni Hikawa, by się uczyć, jednak tam czeka na nią wielka niespodzianka... zero książek, które zastąpiły torty i ciasta, a wszystkie dziewczyny krzyczą „Niespodzianka”! Ami daje Usagi książkę z ściągami z testu, a reszta składa jej życzenia. Usagi im mówi, iż policzkowała Mamoru, ponieważ ten zapomniał o jej urodzinach. Smutna dziewczyna wychodzi, myśląc o Mamoru. Chłopak wchodzi do szklarni, gdzie Kaolinite, pod postacią kasjerki, lokuje jajo demona Cenicienta w pantofelkach. Później sprzedaje je Mamoru, który ma zamiar je podarować Usagi. Zbliża się wieczór, a Usagi i Mamoru nadal się szukają. Odnajdują się i padają sobie w ramiona. Mamoru prezentuje Usagi pudełeczko, w którym dziewczyna dostrzega pantofelki. Mamoru pomaga jej je założyć, po czym z pantofli rozbłyska złowieszczy promień. To daimon Cenicienta, który osuwa Usagi na ścianę. Mamoru zostaje unieszkodliwiony, Usagi umieszczona za szybą, a kiedy chce spojrzeć w Kryształ Czystego Serca ma zajrzeć, jednak powietrze przecina czerwona róża. To Tuxedo Mask chce wybawić ukochaną z opresji. Kryształ Czystego Serca wraca do Usagi, która ucieka z rozbitej szyby. Przez przypadek, kiedy Cenicienta zadaje cios w jej kokardę, broszka Cosmic Heart Compact odpada od mundurka. Usagi rezygnuje z jej odzyskania i ucieka z Tuxedo Mask. Kaolinite znajduje broszkę i jest pewna, że to Usagi jest Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Cenicienta namierza dziewczynę i Tuxedo Mask. Znajduje ich na klatce schodowej. Tam Mamoru podejmuje próbę ochrony Usagi, jednak zostaje uwięziony w bryle lodowej mocą Cenicienty. Całe zajście widzą Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune. Neptun tłumaczy Uranowi, że jeśli serce Usagi to talizman, dziewczyna go nie odzyska. Uran staje przed trudnym wyborem: zabrać talizman i odejść lub obronić Usagi i pokonać Cenicientę. Przybywają Wojowniczki, wśród których jest Czarodziejka z Księżyca, ale Usagi nie ma broszki. Kim jest ta Wojowniczka, która walczy za Usagi? Okazuje się przemienioną Czarodziejką z Wenus. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaolinite – Noriko Uemura * Cenicienta – Konami Yoshida Galeria Zapowiedź odc101.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep101 1.jpg Ep101 2.jpg Ep101 3.jpg Ep101 4.jpg Ep101 5.jpg Ep101 6.jpg Ep101 7.jpg Ep101 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Kryształowe pantofelki. en:Usagi in Tears! Glass Shoes for her Birthday de:Bunnys Geburtstag - Teil 1 Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii